The present invention relates to dolls, and, more particularly, to dolls which will produce sounds simulating those of an infant during feeding.
As it is well known, children playing with dolls prefer those which offer enhanced play action in the form of a "response" to some action which the child is taking with respect to the doll. In some instances, dolls have been provided with the ability to make sounds as the child is manipulating the doll; in other instances, the doll will move a limb or eyes in reaction to the manipulative action of the child. More recently, electronics have been utilized to produce simulated speech, and various motors have also been provided which are actuatable to produce some form of movement in the doll.
One type of doll which has enjoyed considerable popularity over the years is an infant doll which may be utilized in connection with a simulated baby nursing bottle so that the child can simulate the feeding of the infant doll. A number of mechanisms have been proposed to provide a sound effect that would simulate that of the baby being fed or reacting to being fed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel doll structure which will provide sounds upon manipulation by a child.
It is also an object to provide such a doll which relies on simple mechanical components to produce the sound in response to pressure applied by the child to a portion of the doll.
Still another object is to provide such a doll which may be assembled from components which are fabricated readily and relatively economically and which will exhibit long life.